


Alone

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone (from the Celine Dion song: Alone – Taking Chances)</p>
<p>Summary: Kathryn sits in her quarters, all alone.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Kathryn hears the ticking of the clock, sitting there in the pitch dark room.

She's looking out the window, gazing at the stars rushing by, wondering where he is and what he's doing.

Is he alone too, thinking of her?

She looks down at her commbadge lying in front of her on the table.

She wants to tap it and call him over, but she lacks the nerve.

The night goes by very slow and she had hoped she wouldn't have to spend it alone, but as all the nights before that would be the case.

_Until now, she had always gotten by on her own._

_She never really cared about pursuing a relationship anymore._

_Her priority was getting her crew home, getting back to Mark._

_But after all this time, she realized that he could have moved on with his life._

_It gave her chills to the bone; she didn't want to end up alone._

She closes her eyes and a tear escapes.

She immediately wipes it away and grabs her journal.

She searches a minute for the words and starts writing.

_'Chakotay, you don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight._

_You don't know how long I have waited and I was going to tell you tonight._

_I realized that Mark won't put his life on hold for me and I don't blame him._

_I would do the same thing if I were in his shoes, move on and be happy.'_

It hurt her to write those words.

The truth hurt as hell.

_'But the secret is still my own and my love for you is still unknown._

_It has to be, because of protocols, for the sake of the crew.'_

She sighs deeply and looks at the stars again.

She wants to tell him her secret so badly!

No one has to know.

She puts away her journal and starts pacing the room.

"How do I get you alone?" she says to herself.

She straightens her shoulders and lifts her head high, then taps her commbadge.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Go ahead." he answers.

"Could you come to my quarters? There is something I would like to run by you."

There, no way back.

"I'm on my way!"

She blows out a huff of air to try and calm her senses.

It has been ages since she felt like this, but she was ready. As ready as she could be!

 

The End


End file.
